


Dinner Time

by HelloThere3306



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306
Summary: When Patton invites Remus and Deceit to dinner, Deceit is wary. Remus still insists upon going.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Dinner Time

When Deceit had found Remus in the dark sides' realm, he had at first been wary. He already had two other sides to take care of, and he couldn't have any side jeapordize that. But then he heard a small voice introduce itself with a sharp-toothed smile, and he'd then felt confused. No side came into their realm and smiled except for dark sides themselves. This little side must be one of them. The longer the little side had talked, the more Deceit knew he was right. He was another one to protect.

Now, Remus was the only one he had left. He'd never admit it, but Virgil's leaving had felt like a part of himelf being stolen away from him. He supposed it had.

"Dee Dee, there you are!" The mentionsed creative side came flouncing in, his voice echoing in the cold room. "I've been looking for you!"

"What for?"

"Patton invited us to dinner, and I was thinking it's the perfect time to introduce my new recipe!" At that, he held a plate of something under Deceit's nose.

"Smells delicious." It smelled terrible.

"I know! It's spaghetti!" Deceit very much doubted that.

"Maybe test it out youself before letting anyone else try it," Deceit suggested.

Remus relented with an exaggerated pout. "Aw, alright. Another time then."

"When is this dinner?"

"Right now!" Ah. Okay then.

Deceit would say he had nothing better to do, but that would be a complete and utter lie, and he was usually about subtlety. The truth was, Deceit would rather do anything else. He couldn't stand the light sides, he didn't think he could restrain himself when dining with them.

"Can't we do this some other time," he asked. He had no intention of ever doing it, but Remus wouldn't allow that.

Remus frowned. "This is the only time daddy Patton has invited us, ever! If we don't go he might take it as an insult and poison us with food in retribution!" 

Deceit furrowed his brows, staring at Remus with a look of disdain.

Remus dropped to his knees and deployed the puppy dog eyes - which understandably were more like rabid hound eyes for him. "Pweeease? I'll-"

Before Remus could come up with some horrible bargain, Deceit interrupted. "Fine, I'll attend this dinner party. Perhaps it'll be fine." 

He knew it wouldn't be fine.

~ ~ ~

Deceit just loved when the light sides screeched. It was fortunate that Remus specialized in that department. 

"I JUST STABBED A TEDDY BEAR," was Remus' chosen greeting as they appeared in the light sides' dining room. Patton and Roman screeched, and though Logan would most definately deny it, Deceit saw him flinch and frown.

Deceit's mouth twitched as Patton floundered, mouth opening and closing as if he was deciding what to say. Eventually, he settled on, "chicken alfredo good for dinner?"

Deceit, on reflex, answered, "no." Rethinking his response, he sighed, "you know what I mean." 

Logan nodded, "I am happy you've decided to attend. I've been meaning to ask you guys about the logistics of your abilities."

Remus tilted his head with a sickening crack, Deceit saw Virgil wince out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean, abilities," he asked. 

Logan motioned his hand for the guests to sit down and continued, serving himself some food as he did. "Well, Deceit, your snake like features must go beyond the obvious."

Deceit served himself as well, staying calm despite his growing...anxiety. "Unfortunately, no. Only the obvious." 

Remus shoved chicken into his mouth to refrain from speaking the truth. Virgil looked down, scowl obvious on his face.

"Well, then what about you Remus?" Patton asked, now curious.

Remus shrugged.

Roman gasped, "wait, what about that thing you used to do with your teeth?"

Remus smiled, glad that Roman remembered. "You mean this?" Opening his mouth in a gruesome smile, his teeth grew sharper and longer, until it looked like bone white rope tied across eachother over and over. Roman's eye sparkled as bright as his princely smile, happy he remembered as well. To him, Deceit guessed, that memory was another tie to his brother that wasn't seperated when they were. Of course, Deceit could never be completely sure. Secretly though, he hoped Roman wanted to be brothers with Remus again. Remus deserved someone other than him. 

"Interesting..." Logan whispered. 

Remus' teeth went back to normal as he shoved an unearthly amount of food in his mouth, sauce dripping down his chin. Patton slid a napkin across the table, smiling, and then went back to eating his own dish.

Virgil slammed his fork onto the table. "Why are we doing this?"

Patton blinked. "What do you mean?"

Deceit scowled at his former protegee. "Yes, Virgil, what do you mean?"

Virgil scowled and tugged his hoodie over his hands, eyes narrowed and darting between Remus and Deciet. "You two are terrible people, and I don't understand why Patton and Logan want to get to know you."

Patton gasped. "I-"

Before he could finish, Deceit went off. He was self-preservation, it was somewhat of a reflex. "And what about you, Virgil? Why do you think they felt the need to ignore you and try despite what you said? Could it possibly be because you are not so honest yourself, my dear friend?"

Patton tried once again to intervene. "Okay, now that's no-"

Virgil stood from his seat. Voice distorted, he shouted, "You're the villains! Even Thomas knows it, how could you possibly put the blame on me? You're a snake and Remus is a reject, you don't belong here!" Deceit felt Remus' absense in that moment, somewhat grateful that he had left. Remus, despite what one would think, was not good during conflicts. The unwanted thoughts bounced around in his head and distracted him from the fight, the paranoia would eventuallly become relentless.

"Thomas once perceived you as a villain as well. Perhaps that hasn't changed..." with that, Deceit snapped back into the dark sides' realm, eternally relieved that Remus had snapped back into the common room as well. If he'd retreated into his room, Deceit wouldn't be able to check on him. Remus' room was a bit too much, even for him.

"You're not okay, are you?" Deceit asked as he spotted the blank look in his child's eyes. 

After a beat of silence, Remus' head turned slowly towards him. "Are we really that bad?"

Deceit shrugged. "To be frank, that topic is subjective. Some people may believe us to be the scum of the earth, though others may believe us to rays of delight." The last part was spoken with a hint of sarcasm. "What matters is that to me, you're a sweet garbage man who I can talk to whenever I like. And anyways, I think Roman wants to reconnect with you, so Virgil's opinions won't quite matter when it comes to socializing with the light sides."

Remus sighed and relented. "Okay." Leaning his head onto Deciets shoulder he whispered, "promise it'll get better?"

Deceit relaxed into the couch, aware that he'd be talking to Remus for a while. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I usually dislike mean Virgil, but in this it's mostly because he's nervous and overthinking and he's worried that something bad will happen because of Remus and Deceit.
> 
> Anyways, this is my first work on here so hopefully it was good.


End file.
